The Switch
by MusicandTheatregirl
Summary: Austin and Ally are best friends. Ally says she wants to get pregnant and throws a party. Austin is drunk and substitutes his sperm for the donor's, then passes out, remembering nothing. Seven years later, Austin meets Ally's son, who seems oddly familiar to him. Disclaimer: This is based off of a movie I just watched recently called The Switch. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Austin Moon has one bright spot in his life: his friendship with Ally. When Ally announces her intention to become pregnant using a sperm donor, Austin thinks he will be the lucky guy, but Ally has someone else in mind. While drunk at Ally's insemination party, Austin substitutes his sperm for the donor's, then passes out, remembering nothing. Seven years later, Austin meets Ally's son, who seems oddly familiar to him. **Disclaimer: This is based off of a movie I just watched recently called The Switch. I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you might recognize.**

Look at us.

Running around.

Always Rushing

Always late.

This is why they call it,

the human race.

Hi! My name is Austin Monica Moon. Yeah yeah! Laugh it up. I hate my middle name. My parents were expecting a girl so instead of making my first name Monica they made it my middle name. What in the world was going on in their head when they decided to make my middle name Monica? I mean did they even consider my feelings?

Anyways, I work as a recording artist at Starr Records. I can sing, dance, and act. But for the life of me can't write a song even if my life depended on it. I wrote a song once, but then I realized I actually didn't write the song and had actually stole it from someone. But I was super happy I did because that's how I met my friend Ally. She's my best friend and helps me write the songs for my album. We both live in New York and work for the same record company.

Ally has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We do everything together. I've had a crush on her for a while now. But she probably doesn't feel the same way. Anyway I told Ally I would meet her at the coffee shop today.

I run into the coffee shop and meet Ally there. I smile as I see her through the window sitting waiting for me to come in. As I walk in I sit at the table and set my stuff down. We both walk up to the counter and order our coffees. I also ordered a bagel. As we wait for our order we talk about the usual stuff, like our music. We get our orders and finally go back to the table to sit down. Ally says I have this annoying habit of humming when I chew my food. I was currently eating my bagel until,

"Austin. Can you please stop humming?" she asks politely

"Sorry Ally. You know I can't control it." I say

"Now I have some news." She says excitedly.

"First I want to show you something. Check this out." I say handing my phone to her so she can look at the picture on my phone.

"What is that?" She asks holding the phone closer to her face so she can get a better look.

"I seem to have a growth." I said.

"Is that your scrotum?" she asks closing her eyes and handing my phone back.

"It's not a sunset." I reply sarcastically.

"Anyway, as I was saying I have news." I sat there wondering what news was she about to tell me. Every time she speaks I always get really nervous and I start to smile like an idiot.

"I would like you to be the first to know... I'm having baby." I said. I didn't know what to feel at that moment. When I finally regrouped my thoughts I spoke. "You're pregnant?"

"Not yet. I'm still working out the kink for that." I stared at her in shock and then got confused. She's having a baby but isn't pregnant. She spent the next 5 to 10 minutes telling me about how she's not getting any younger and how fertility rates go down as you get older. She says she always wanted to have a child.

She goes on to tell me about how she's looking at websites for sperm donors and looking at applications.

I finally ask her, "What's wrong with my sperm?"

"Your sperm?" She asks.

"It works." I point out to her.

"I think you have great sperm. It's just we're best friends. Is that not weird?" she asks at little uneasy.

"That's weird. It is, you're right." I say agreeing. We finish our coffee and head out of the shop. Ally and I are walking down the streets just talking. We were enjoying the cool breeze blowing in our faces.

"I want a donor who I meet. Someone's eyes I'm can look into, and shake their hand." She says genuinely. "With a sperm bank you can't. I want it fresh. Not frozen." she continues.

"Frozen is so refreshing though." I respond.

* * *

Later that night, we planned to meet up at a bar. I see Ally talking to some guy and I start to get jealous. She's laughing with him and everything. What could he possibly be talking about that's so funny? Once she spots me she walks over to me.

"Hey" she says.

"Hey. You're not thinking of him as a donor right?" I say as the first sentence that comes out of my mouth. This guy isn't good enough for Ally.

"Why not?" she asks a little irritated.

"He's married." I said like it was obvious.

"Divorced."

"He's lying. You can see a mark on his ring finger."

"You know what? Whatever. I'm gonna go use the restroom. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." she says seriously.

"No promises" I reply smiling.

As Ally walks away smiling back at me. I take this as my chance to get this guy out of the picture. I walk up to the guy Ally was talking to earlier. So I decided to send him on an adventure.

"Hey. I'm Austin. I'm a friend of Ally's"

"Cool. I'm Elliot." he said wondering where she disappeared to.

"That's great. So Ally left and she told me to tell you to meet her at this address." I say scribbling an address on a napkin and giving it to Elliot. "She said that she really likes you and she wants you to meet her there." I reply.

"Really? She likes me?" He asks hopefully.

"Yeah. Sure. Go get her buddy!" He leaves the bar to go to the address.

When Ally got out of the restroom she walked over to me.

"Where's Elliot?" she questions.

"Oh, he left." I said innocently.

"What did you do to him?" she says bluntly.

"Why you ruining my joke?"

"AUSTIN! Why can't you just accept that I'm going to find a guy sooner or later!?" She yells at me ignoring my comment.

"I prefer later."

She rolls her eyes at me and walks out of the bar furiously. I went to go follow her.

"Ally!" I shout as she starts walking a faster pace. "Ally!" she finally stops walking.

"What?!" she turns around with tears in her eyes. I go up to her and hug her. She just stands there and cries into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just think your rushing things too fast. What if you met the perfect guy a week from now or a month? Or what if you've already met him but you don't know it yet?It'll be too late." I say being the voice of reason. She could be rushing into something she's not ready for.

"Look, I don't want to spend my whole life waiting. I'm going to do this." she said looking at me wiping her tears. I then realized standing at the street corner she was going to do this with or without my help.

"TAXI!" She called into the street waving her hand.

"Austin. I'm already scared out my mind. I don't need you adding more pressure onto me. Can't I just ask for your support without your judgment on how I do everything?" She looks at me with those brown pleading eyes. I could get lost in them.

I want to say yes to make her happy again and to see that smile, but I know I can't promise that. "Ally, I am always going to be there next to you wondering if this is the right step. I'm sorry that's just the way it is." The taxi pulls up behind me a few seconds later.

"Fine. I'm going home and I think- I think I need a timeout from all of this." That hurt me a little. Okay maybe A LOT. But I still decided to make a joke out of it.

"Look at you already speaking baby." I say with a slight chuckle.

"Bye Austin." she says giving me a hug while I kiss the top of her head. She gets into the car and it drives off into the distance.

I call my own taxi and decide to head home and go to sleep.

* * *

 **Hey! This is my first fanfiction. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dez and Trish

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, THE SWITCH, OR ANYTHING YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE.**

* * *

The next day I went over to one my friends house's. He is also my video director for when I shoot music videos. He lives in an apartment complex. His name is Dez. We had met in high school and became best friends ever since. He's the only one who knows about my crush on Ally. He's only met Ally a few times though.

Anyway I'm getting of topic. I was talking to him about the conversation Ally and I had yesterday about her not wanting to use me as a donor.

"I just wish she wouldn't rush into this so fast you know?"

"Dude, just tell her how you feel. Maybe she'll consider using you if you open up" He told me as he was feeding his pet ostrich. How he got it to fit into an apartment I'll never know. And how he got the landlord to approve a pet ostrich is an even bigger mystery to me.

"I can't do that!"

"And why not?"

"Because she'll hate me. She's already mad about me sending that guy away last night. It wouldn't help for me to be like 'Oh hey Ally, I've had a crush on you for these past months and want you to be my girlfriend. '"

"No. You don't do it like that. And Ally could never hate you. You gotta think positive"

I guess Dez is right. But I don't want to tell her it'll ruin our friendship that we have going. I sighed walking out of his apartment.

* * *

 **Ally's POV:**

The next day I went to my friends house. Her name is Trish. Trish and I are practically sisters. We've always done everything together. She even know about my tiny little crush on Austin. But Austin only thinks of me as a friend. Sure I told him that we're best friends, but I didn't want to ruin this thing we have going. I mean like what if we end up together but then it ends bad? We won't be able to write songs together. Music will start to remind me of Austin. And then music will be ruined for me. And music means everything to me. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

As I walk up to Trish's I knock on her door. I keep knocking but no one answers. Eventually I hear a voice, "I'm coming, I'm coming. Calm yourself." she shouts.

As soon as she sees me she looks at me with an annoyed face. "Well hello to you too." I say sarcastically. "I'm sorry it's just you know I like to sleep in. I have to rest up for all the jobs I'm not going to be doing. " She says wrapping her self in her blanket she dragged with her from out of bed going to sit on the couch. I go and join next to her.

"Well, I would like you to know that I want to have a baby." Trish looks at me with wide opening eyes. "Is this your way of saying you're pregnant? Oh they're gonna get it. Was it Austin?! Did he get you pregnant?" she said frantically jumping out of her blankets from the couch.

"Woah! Trish! Calm down. I'm not pregnant. I told you I was thinking about having a baby, not that the world was ending. Plus, Austin and I sort of got in an argument." Trish lets out a huge sigh. "Good. I mean not that the fight between you and Austin is good, but the you're not pregnant thing good. Not that the fight between you any Austin is any better though. But y'all will make up eventually. And even if you don't —"

Trish stopped talking when she looked up and saw my face.

"You know what, I'm gonna stop talking now." She said.

"Is this what I sound like when you say I ramble on and on?"

"Yes. But 10 times more."

"Trish, why would it be such a bad thing if I was pregnant?" I ask questioningly. "Do you think I'd be a bad mom?"

"No of course not! You'd be the best mother ever."

"Thanks Trish. Also, I have other news. I got a promotion at Starr Records. I was offered the job of manager at the studio." I said but looked down while saying it.

"That's great Ally! But what's wrong?" Trish says

"The studio is in California."

"What?" Trish says softly. "You're just leaving? What about Austin? What about Dez? What about ME!?"

"TRISH!" I screamed at her trying to get her attention. She looks at me and starts to clam down.

"Look, I just have to do this. I already accepted the job."

"How are you going to tell Austin?" She states

"I honestly have no idea."

"Anyway, what happened with you and Austin?" Trish asks.

"He kept putting adding his input when it was not wanted" I say aggravatingly. I got up from the couch to go make breakfast. I walked over to the kitchen. I have been here a few times so I can find my way around.

"Pancakes?" I say to Trish as a way of asking if she wants pancakes for breakfast.

"Sure." Trish says walking to the kitchen with me.

"You know he just trying to protect you. He likes you. He just wants to make sure your safe." she says. I was already mixing some pancake mix.

"He doesn't like me." I say to Trish. "He only likes me as a friend. And I do too. Sort of...kind of... not really. But I guess... I can forgive him for being protective."

A few minutes later I was done with the pancakes. I took out some plates and put the pancakes on them while Trish got the syrup and toppings.

"We should throw you an insemination party." Trish says excitedly.

"Uhhhh...Trish I don't think that's a good idea." I say cautiously

"Why not?"

"Cause that's weird. Why would you throw a party for that?"

"Please. Please. Please." Trish started begging. "I'm not going to stop until you say yes. Please..."

"Fine." I say giving into her constant begging.

"Well Trish I gotta go. But can I take some extra pancakes with me?"

She replies yes. I put some on a plate and wrap some tinfoil around it. I know Austin likes, well more like LOVES pancakes.

"So are those pancakes for lover boy?" She says jokingly.

"Shut up. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Cool. Bye." I say as I walk out the door with the pancakes in hand.

* * *

 **Austin's POV:**

I just got back from Dez's about 20 minutes ago. I was in my room when I heard some knocking. I didn't order anything. And the mailman came yesterday. I took the closest thing to me which happened to be a newspaper. I rolled it up in my hand and opened the door.

I saw Ally standing there with a plate full of pancakes. I dropped the newspaper and hugged her. Is she awesome or is she awesome?

"Hey Austin. What's was with the newspaper?"

As she walks in she gives me a hug and I kiss the top her head. I can't help the tingly feeling I get in my stomach every time I feel her touch.

"Well I didn't know who was at the door so I grabbed the newspaper"

"What would you have done if it wasn't me? Give them multiple paper cuts?"

"Hey! Paper cuts hurt!"

She rolled her eyes while smiling. We both sit down and talk while I devour my pancakes. She told me she was at Trish' and that she made pancakes for breakfast which she had brought for me. We talked about the fight last night and made up. We were officially best friends again. Not that we stopped but the fight did put a little dent. But it's all okay. When I finished I cleaned the plate while she cleared the table.

"Look Austin. There's something I have to tell you." She says warily as she heads over to the couch.

"What is it?" I say following her sitting down.

"I've got offered the job of manager at a Starr Records studio.

"That's wonderful!" I say lift her up and spinning her around. She laughs as I spin her around. Her laugh is one the most wonderful sounds I've ever heard. When I stopped and put her down, her facial expression changed to one of sadness. "What's wrong?"

"The studio is in California and I took it" She says quickly. But I heard every word.

"That's...ummm...good. Congrats Ally." I say really quietly. "I gotta go."

"Austin this is your apartment."

"Lock up when your done. Okay." I say as I head for the door.

"Austin. Please just try and understand. I'm doing what's best for the baby and me." She says to me. I turn around suddenly filled with anger.

"ALLY! YOU AREN'T EVEN PREGNANT YET!" I scream.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks offended.

"You know what Congratulations! On everything, the baby, and the job! Now please get out!"

"Austin! You can't just kick me out we have to talk about this!"

"No we don't. You took the job without consulting me so why do I have to talk with you. I can do whatever the hell I want to do."

"Hey! You don't get to speak to me like that. You know I really thought you would react differently because you're my best friend but I guess not. Goodbye!" She says as slams the door leaving my apartment.

"Ughhhhhh!" I say as I storm off into my bedroom.

* * *

 **What do you think? Ally is moving to California. Please Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Switch

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, THE SWITCH, OR ANYTHING YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE.**

* * *

I still haven't made up with Ally. But I know that I probably shouldn't have reacted like that. I mean all she told me was that she's moving to California. It's not like she was telling me we not going to be friends anymore.

Later during the week, I got an invitation to a party. I opened the envelope and checked out the card. I opened the card and a burst of little confetti, shaped in the appearance of sperm, came flying into my face. It was a party for Ally's insemination. It's being held at her apartment around 7. What? why is she having a party for this?

I arrive an hour and a half late cause I really didn't want to be there knowing she was going to have someone else's child. When I got there the party had already started.

The apartment looked great. They had balloons and streamers and the music was pumping through the floor. They even had a bar and an open buffet. I was looking for Ally in the crowd but couldn't see her. I saw her friend Trish near the couch and walked over.

"Hey Trish."

"Hey Austin. Did you get the pancakes Ally made?"

"Yes, I did. And they were delicious." I say thinking about those wonderful, delicious, fluffy, perfect, golden pancakes.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to let Ally rush into this?"

"Well Austin, I think she really wants it. And you know Ally if she really wants something she'll find a way to get it and nothing will stop her."

"But I just think she's not thinking this through. She still has time to have a baby. She still has time to find a husband or boyfriend."

"Austin. Do you like Ally?"

"Psshhhh. No. Why did you hear anything?"

"Oh my gosh. You like Ally! Why don't you tell her?"

"Because it'll ruin our friendship. What if we don't work out?"

"Man, you guys are a lot alike. I wish you all could just stop hiding your feelings. You know Ally said — " she stopped as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Said what? Trish what did Ally say?"

"Nothing I got to go." She said as she quickly left the couch.

I guess I'll go find Ally. I need to apologize. I looked around her apartment opening every door to see if she was in that room. After 5 minutes of looking I finally found her hiding in her room staring outside her window chewing her hair. She was lost in her own world. She didn't even notice I was in the room.

"Hey. The sky's really pretty tonight. It's almost as pretty as you." I tell her going up from behind her. She took her hair out of her mouth trying to fix it by running her fingers through it.

"Hey Austin. You look nice too. Thanks for coming." She says not in her usual cheery happy voice. She stares out the window once more.

"Look I'm really sorry about the fight we had. I'm happy you got the job at Starr Records and I'm happy you want to be a mom. I really am. It's just everything's moving fast and it seems like you're leaving me behind."

"Austin. I could never do that. You're my best friend. And I'm sorry too. For not telling you about my job and just taking it without thinking about how you would feel. That was selfish of me."

"No. Ally you were just doing what you thought was best for the baby and you. I just have to learn to accept that." We both get up and hug each other. It's been the longest time since I've gotten one of Ally's hugs. I missed them so much. After the hug Ally goes back to sulking.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Nothing."

"Ally. Come on. I know you. You're my best friend."

"The truth? I'm freaking out." she says worriedly.

"Come on."

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"I think you want to have a child. I think that is natural. You're not nuts." I said being supportive.

"Thank you." she says as she gets up and giving me a hug. We both leave the room together.

"So why don't you go find Trish and have some fun." I told her. She decided to go and find Trish.

I found my way over to the food. I am filling my plate up with food when a guy with brown hair and brown eyes walks up to me and introduces himself.

"Hi. My name is Dallas." he says politely. "Hi. I'm Austin. Cool party right? I wonder why Ally would throw this party. It doesn't really seem like her." I reply.

"Oh, I actually don't know Ally that much. I'm the donor. " he replies. There goes that burning feeling again.

"That's great if you could excuse me for a moment." I say. I walk up to the bar Ally had at her house. I walk up to the bartender.

"Give me the strongest thing you've got." I say to the bartender.

"Rough night?"

"You have no idea" I say downing the drink. Then after that everything seemed kind of hazy.

* * *

 **Third's Person POV:**

After a few more shots Austin was drunk. Everything from then on was a blur to him. He started to walk to the restroom. After he went to the restroom he went to the sink and washed his hands. While the water was still running, he noticed a little cylindrical container on the shelf in Ally's bathroom. He realized it was Dallas's sperm. It was right in plain sight. It had a name tag and everything on the side of the container. The tag read Dallas.

Austin, being drunk, decided to take the bottle off the shelf. He opened up the cup and dropped it in the sink. And before he knew it the sperm was heading down the drain. Austin suddenly realized what he had done. He knew Ally would notice if there wasn't any sperm in there. I mean, I guess anyone would notice if they're trying to get pregnant that there isn't any sperm in the container. He looked at the cup and started to fill it up with his own sperm. He closed it and put it back on the shelf and left.

* * *

 **Incase this wasn't clear, Austin switched the donor's sperm with his. Comments? Please Review. Also if anyone knows the solution to this problem I'm having: Every time I try to upload a new document to Fanfiction it suddenly changes into computer coding.** **Advice? Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Pregnancy Test

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, THE SWITCH, OR ANYTHING YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE.**

* * *

I wake up the next morning in someone else's apartment. Ughhhh. My head is pounding. What happened last night? Where am I? How did I\I get here and what is that noise!? Wait a minute, I think I know this place. It looks familiar but I can't seem to place my finger on it. "Hey." Dez says quietly as he walks into the room, seeing as I just woke up. "Shhhhh. Oh my God. Why are you screaming? Why do you have to be so loud?" I say annoyed. Every little thing sounds like its ringing right in my ear.

"What happened?" I say rubbing my eyes, trying to sit up and utterly failing as I fall back down on the pillow. "I don't know dude. You came to me babbling something. They weren't even full sentences. You just kept saying the words Ally, dropped, switch." He replied.

"I have no idea what that could possibly mean." I try to piece the information together.

"You came at like 2:00 in the morning knocking on my door, slurring your words and walking all over the place. I guided you to the couch and made you sit down. I went down the hall to get you some blankets and you were already curled up on the couch asleep." I sit up from the couch and stand up. I guess I must've sit up to fast or something because the next thing I know I am immediately regretting standing as I rush into the bathroom to throw up.

"I'll get you some water." Dez says walking to the kitchen to get me a glass of water.

After I walked out of the bathroom I walked into the kitchen to have some water. My head was still spinning from the hangover I was having. After I drank some water I felt better. I tried remembering last night but all I could remember arriving to her party late. Ally was sitting by a window looking all gorgeous with her perfect hair and perfect smile and perfect eyes, FOCUS MOON! Ummm... She was hiding from her guests and eventually came out. I went to get food and met the donor. And that's it. Everything else is blank. I wonder what Ally, dropped, and switch means?

Later on, I went back to my apartment and went back to sleep.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

 **Ally's POV:**

So it's officially been two weeks since the party and since I've been to the doctor to get pregnant. I woke up this morning rushing to the bathroom. I felt very sick. Then I thought I'm...yes! I'm ready for this. Wait, I can't get overly excited it could be a false alarm. I need to see if I'm actually pregnant.

I call Trish to bring me a pregnancy test. "Hey! Guess who just picked up some pregnancy tests? I was-" she says as she enters until I quickly moved my hand to her mouth to keep her from saying anything else. "Trish, why must you shout it to the whole world?"

"Oh. Sorry." She says sheepishly

"Why did you pick up two?" I ask

"Because, the first test could be wrong so you can use the second pregnancy test to compare." she says like its obvious. I take out money from my purse to pay her back for the pregnancy tests.

"Oh Ally you don't have to pay me. I would've done it out of the goodness of my heart." She says putting her hand out of my heart.

"Really?" I asked her shocked.

"No. I'll be taking that. Thank you." She grabs the money out of my hands while smiling.

I go into the restroom and shut the door. Trish stays outside the door talking to me through the door.

"How did the fight between you and Austin go?"

"We're good now. He apologized and we talked."

"Did he meet Dallas?" Trish asks

"I think he did. I'm pretty sure I saw him talking to Dallas near the food area. Then he disappeared after that."

I walked out of the bathroom and set a timer for two minutes. So these are the final moments where I get to find out if I'm going to be a mom. I need something to take my mind off of this.

"Trish! Give me a subject or something to take my mind off of this!"

Trish looked around trying to find a new subject for me to talk about.

"Trish!" I shout at her.

"Ally, you're not giving me much to work with here."

"SUBJECT!" I scream at her frustrated. I don't mean to but this is stressful. These two minutes are like the most important moments of my life.

"Gosh. If you are pregnant, the hormones are supposed kick in later." I give Trish a cold stare.

"Music." Trish says as a way of changing the subject.

"Music. Okay. I can work with that. Music is wonderful I wonder if my child will have musical abilities?"

DING!

The timer rings and I go back to the restroom to see the test. Trish follows in right behind me.

"I can't do this. I can't look. Trish you look." I say as I have a nerve racking feeling.

"Okay."

"No, I'll look." I say as I pick up the tests not looking at them. "Wait, no you look. No I want to look. Maybe —" the game of tug-a-war going on in my head.

"For gods sake!" She says pulling the two tests out of my hand. "I'll look!"

Trish being the lovely person she is said, "Wait. Pay me $5."

"What why?"

"To read the test" She says in a 'duh' tone. I love Trish but it's time like these where she just annoys me.

"Trish! I'm not paying you to tell me if I'm pregnant or not."

"Fine. $2."

"Trish! Just tell me or so help me God-" I say starting to raise my voice.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in twist. Gosh!"

I am chewing on my hair waiting for the answer. Ughhhh the anticipation. "Well?" I say asking.

"Ally..um...I'm so sorry... (to be continued)

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY, THE SWITCH, OR ANYTHING YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE.**

* * *

 **Ally's POV:**

"Ally..um...I'm so sorry... that you have to pregnant for 9 months! Congratulations! You're a mom!" She says excitedly.

"I'm a mom?! Oh my gosh! I'm a mom!" I say excitedly. We both jumped up and down squealing around the room.

But then the news hits me again. "Oh my God! I'm a mom!" I say worriedly.

"How am I going to raise this child? What if I'm a bad mother? What if.." was all I could say until Trish put her hand over my mouth.

"a ll op ang" I say as her hand is over my mouth muffling my words

"What?" she says removing her hand.

"Okay. I'll stop rambling."

"Good. Now Ally look at me." she says getting serious. "You're going to be the best mom ever. You're going to support him or her as best as you can because I know you will. I know you're going to love him or her and I am too." I go to hug Trish.

"Oh my Gosh! We have to throw you a baby shower." Trish says excitedly already planning all the details out in her head.

"Trish." I try to interrupt her.

"We can have balloons and-" She keeps going on

"Trish!" I try saying a little louder, but she doesn't hear me.

"We can a table here for presen-"

"TRISH!" I scream trying to get her attention. "I hate to break it to you but the job in California, they said that they needed my right away. I'm leaving in three days." I tell her calmly.

"What?" she says quietly.

"Yeah. I already started packing. I really am sorry. I meant to give you more notice but everything was moving so quickly."

"I have go tell Austin." I say as I get up to leave.

"Bye. We can still hangout before I leave though. Have one last girls day out."

* * *

 **AUSTIN'S POV:**

I'm outside Austin's door. I was just about to knock when my thoughts got the best of me. What if he doesn't like my baby? What if — my thoughts were suddenly stopped when the door in front me opened.

"Hello." I said

"Umm...I thought I heard something outside my door. What're you doing here?" He said

"I...I...would...like...to..." she says stumbling looking down

"Ally, any chance you can speed this along?"

"I wanted to tell you that...I'm hregnint"

"You're pregnant?" I trying to say what she couldn't tell me.

"Yup. That's all I wanted to say. Bye!" She says quickly as she rushes to leave.

"Ally, hold up." I say catching her arm before she leaves. "Would you care to talk about it more?" I want to be apart of her life. Even if she is moving. She began to tell me that the job offer suddenly needed her fast and soon. She was moving in two weeks. And that she was really glad we were friends. She got up to leave and I just let her. There was nothing I could do about it.

As she moved to California we would talk every day. But sooner or later either I would be busy or she would be busy. Days turned to weeks and weeks would turn to months. Months would turn to years. She would send me Christmas cards and emails but not a lot. She was a single mom in California and I...well I was in New York.

* * *

7 years later, three albums, and numerous failed relationships later I was right where she left me.

Later that night I was on anther date trying to clear my head of Ally.

I was on a date with a girl named Cassidy.

"When my friend told me that you were still single, I couldn't believe it." She said very cheery.

"So you gonna try and take me off the market on the first date, Cassidy?" I said

"Yes. I am thinking a June wedding." She said laughing replying back to my joke.

"We'll move out to the suburbs. New Jersey?" I offered

"Nice residential community... but of course I have to work a lot for that second house." Cassidy laughs.

"Although that could just end up being an excuse. I might just be hiding from the ever growing tedium of New Jersey's drudgery. Which will then create some sort of resentment in you. But you seem like the kind of person that would internalize that, right? You would act out in some sort of self-destructive manner later." I say with a smile.

"That's me." She said with a smile playing along.

"And I'm the kind of person that would blame myself for that. And probably end up scheduling even more work, out of town to deal with the guilt." I soon got lost in my own thoughts but continued on.

"Of course, once I'm out of town, I'm stuck in a hotel. I've got to masturbate incessantly to the internet. You're probably back at home with some afternoon drinking problem and I'm going to end up a pathetic 50 year old bachelor wearing $300 jeans at a turnpike nightclub. Speaking to women I should not be speaking to because they're too young." I looked up to see Cassidy's face in shock.

"Or it could turn out great." I say awkwardly.

* * *

I was on the street after my date went horribly wrong. What was I thinking? Just sit and smile. That's all you had to do. I pulled out my phone to check my messages. Apparently I had one missed call. I listened to it.

"Hey Austin, it's Ally. We moved back to New York. I got an offer from Starr Records and found a great school, for Alex. He's practicing his accent right now. Call me, this is very exciting. Bye." I could believe what I heard! Ally was coming back! Ally was coming back!

* * *

 **Favorite. Follow. Review. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, THE SWITCH, OR ANYTHING YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE.**

* * *

I was so excited. I was going to see Ally for the first time in seven years. We were making plans on the phone.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to that bar you love to hate." I said in the studio. Ally was currently on speakerphone. And I was standing in front of the mirror in the studio trying to find which outfit looked the best for me. I kept trying to pair shirt after shirt to see which one looked best with the pants I was going to wear. I want to look nice I mean after all this is the first time I've seen her in seven years.

"Alex chooses only the heavy alcohol." Ally replies jokingly.

"Alex? Not just you and me." I say as I stopped picking up shirts that would go with my pants. I thought it was just going to be me and her.

"Don't you wanna see him?" She asks. "And you can have something for him, like a little gift. Nothing big." She says excitedly on the phone.

" I got it. I'll buy a little basketball." I said to Ally.

"He's not so athletic. Guess he takes after his mom." She says laughing. I haven't heard that laugh in forever.

"What then?" I don't know what else I am bring him. I don't even know what this kid likes.

"He collects picture frames."

"Frames?"

"Yeah, it's weird. Without photos."

That's very unusual I thought to myself. I look around my office for some picture frames to see if there any I can give to Alex. I pick a random one and take the picture out of it and keep the frame.

"So, I will see you tonight." She says on the other line.

"See you later."

* * *

As I walk in to a restaurant I walk up to the hostess. "I am looking for a young woman." I say looking through the restaurant for Ally when my eyes suddenly spot her. She looks beautiful.

"Pardon me please, ma'am." I say as I walk up to her.

"You look great." She exclaims hugging me while I kiss her cheek. I couldn't be happier looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Look at you." She exclaims snapping me out my thoughts.

"Where is Alex?"

"If he behaves strangely... It is because he has to adapt to the big move. Right now, he's looking at the fish." She says a little nervous.

Alex comes over to the table. "I think I have Cyclonic Disorder. I stared at the shark and felt nothing."

"Honey, I don't what that is, but I'm sure you don't have it.

This is Uncle Austin. Say hello." Ally says trying to get Alex to look at her.

"Hello." He says quietly looking down.

"Hi, Alex." I try to say all cheery. Alex then turns away from me and turns to talk to Ally as if I never had been there.

"Cyclonic Disorder. Emotional fluctuations, hyperactivity, No interest, no fun, no sexual motivation." Wow this kid is smart. I guess he got that from his mother too.

"Was I unclear about Web MD?" She gave Alex the look. The same look she gives me when I've done something wrong.

"Alex look, Austin got you a gift. Let's see what it is."

"Take a look at this." I say to him handing him the picture frame from the studio.

"That is so sweet, Austin." Ally says to me trying to get Alex more excited.

"It's a Lund silver edition." The little boy states. "Where's the picture?" He questions.

"What picture?"

"The picture that comes with the frame when you buy it." He says like is so obvious. "That's the most important part."

"What?" I say confused by this little boy.

"This framework is used." He says as he places it on the table. I look over to Ally as she groans about Alex. She quietly tells Alex to say thank you.

"Thank you." He mumbles

"Look at this. This is the big surprise. I called in advance and have it ordered. Ready for the best duck in the world?" I say as the waiter brings a duck over to our table.

"I can't eat duck." He states bluntly. "Do you know what they do with ducks at the waterfowl farms?

"No, you're thinking of veal." Ally says quickly trying to stop Alex from his argument.

"No, I read about the ducks too." He says stubbornly. "They force feed the ducks seven pounds of food a day with a plastic tube they drill into their throats."

"Uhhh...I called on the phone. I preordered it." I say as my excuse.

"The ducks get this liver disease called lipomatosis and they can't walk." Alex continues on. "Nature is in a crisis and there's only one mammal to blame" he states sadly.

"What's going on here?" I said to Ally giving her a look.

"He's stubborn."

"Hey guess what... this cost me $84 and it's gonna be the best duck you ever had." I try to say as calmly as I can.

"I won't do it Uncle Austin. And I'll hate you, if you do." He says very sternly. Who knew such a little guy could have such strong vocabulary.

"We do not say 'hate', baby." Ally says laying a hand on Alex's shoulder trying to clam him down. Alex lets out a big breath.

"We can eat rice with soy sauce." He suggests as he picks up his utensils and begins to eat. Suddenly I start to hear a humming sound.

"Great, rice with soy sauce. A great compromise." Ally says

"He likes you." She says look back towards me.

"You're kidding, right?" I say with a shocked written expression. That was about one of the weirdest conversations I've ever had. The clearly kids hates me. He wouldn't even look me in the eye. And he hated the gift I got him. Granted I didn't put much effort into it but it's the thought that counts.

"No, for him that's a like. Can you watch him for a few hours this weekend?" Ally asks pleadingly.

"I don't think..." I say quickly in reply as much as I would love to hangout with a kid that obviously hates me.

"I have to show up to a parent orientation thing at his new school, and really need you to help me out." She says desperately. She begins to look at me with that pleasing look she knows I can't say no to.

"Fine. I'll watch Alex for you." I say reluctantly

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You can spend your time together. Get to know each other." She says

As dinner went on the night did come to an end. We were walking on the street. I was walking Ally home. Her arm was currently linked around my arm.

"Honey, stay close." Ally says as Alex starts running ahead of us. He looks back at us and keeps running. "Isn't he great? He thinks I'm lesbian."

"What?" I say as I turn my head to look at Ally.

"I guess the only mother he knows with "seed" guys for fathers are lesbians."

"Mama. Can I go in?" Alex says as he looks inside a computer shop. His face pressed up against the door.

"No, sweetie we have to get home."

She says to him shouting as he is way in front of us. She turns back to me. "He is so smart and willful and considers everything."

"He went inside." I tell Ally as I watch his little feet carry him inside and up the stairs to where they keep the computers and gadgets.

"I know he does that." She says sighing.

"What is a "seed" guy?" I ask her

"Part of his birth story."

"This should be good." I say with a smile on my face.

"It's the sort I've been telling him. The story of how he got here. I told him that mommy didn't have a husband but wanted you so very very much that she couldn't wait another day."

I kept staring at Ally. She looked so beautiful. Her eyes all chocolate brown and the way her hair flowed perfectly with the wind that was coming by. She went on to tell me about the story she told Alex.

"And then she went to the doctor and the doctor said if you go out into the world and you look very very hard, you'll find a very special person. And if you ask very very nicely he will give you seeds so that I can plant you in my tummy."

"Got it." I said nodding my head in understanding.

"But you know I read all the books about how you're supposed to talk about this stuff. And until it happens nothing can prepare you for the day when your kid comes home crying after school because some lard-ass called him a science experiment." She says staring in through the window of the computer shop where he son is. "Okay I'm gonna go in." She says heading towards the door and opening it. I follow her in.

Suddenly her phones beeps s saying she got a message.

"Who was that?" I ask as we're walking up the stairs to the second floor.

"A text from Dallas."

"Who is Dallas?" I say as a burning sensation fills my chest.

"The seed guy. The donor."

"You still talk to him?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, I called when I got back." She said like it's obvious.

"Why?" I say stepping in front of her.

"Well there's reason I didn't want to the donor to be anonymous." She says trying to step around me.

"So that when Alex started asking questions I would answer. And I would like to get to know this guy."

I suddenly let her through once I heard that sentence.


	7. Chapter 7: The Hangouts

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, THE SWITCH, OR ANYTHING THAT YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE.**

* * *

I got to Ally's apartment around 10:30. I was pacing outside her door then began to knock rapidly. Alex opened the door looking up at me.

"Hi, Austin."

"Hey, buddy. What are you doing awake?" I say bending down to his height and ruffling his hair

"Insomnia."

"Where's your mom?" I walk into Ally's apartment.

"In her bath." He closes the door behind me and walks away. "Mom! Austin's here!" he says finding his way to the couch.

"Uh, okay." Ally says from the bathroom.

I look around Ally's apartment. I can hear the TV play indistinctly. I walk around her apartment pacing just like I was at Dez's. I watch Alex flipping through the channels of the television nonstop with the remote in his hands. I walk over behind the couch and crouch down.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Watching TV."

"No, actually you're incessantly switching those channels." I say pointing the tv

"No, I'm watching all the shows at once."

"Guess what?" I say taking the remote away from him and standing back up.

"Hey!" He shouts at me

"Listen, we're going to have to do this better. We're going to be in each other's lives a long time." I say trying to put this very delicately for a little kid to understand.

"Why are we going to be in each other's lives for a long time?" He says aggravated staring at the remote I have in my hand.

"Because, you know…I'm friends with your mother."

"Well, that doesn't mean you're friends with me. So give me the clicker." He reaches for the remote standing up on the couch.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, Alex. No." I say sternly

"Austin?" Ally says walking out from the bathroom in her pajamas.

"Yes?"

"What're you doing?" She asks arms crossed.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay." I hand Alex back the remote. "Outside."

"I'll be right outside." Alex goes back to "watching" all the shows at once flipping through the channels.

Ally and I walk down the stairs of the apartment building until we get outside and stand on the sidewalk talking. It was a little cold and Ally was putting her hands to her arms rubbing them up and down to trying to keep herself warm.

"Here. You want me jacket?" I put it on her shoulders. She puts her arms through the sleeves. "Um…so. Listen… I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to start. You are the most important person in my life." I smile at Ally.

"Yeah?"

"It's difficult. It's like the hardest thing I've ever had to say to anyone. You know I'd do anything for you, Ally." Ally smiles back up at me and continues to listen intently. I keep trying to tell her but I keep stuttering and I have no idea what to say to her. I can't just start off with 'Oh hey Ally, turns out I hijacked your pregnancy. You know Alex? He's actually my child. Crazy predicament huh.' I start speaking again trying to get enough courage to actually say what I needed to.

"We've known each other for such a long time. The last thing I want to do is lose you, okay, but… just, some things have to be said, you know? Even if they're uncomfortable..."

"Stop, Austin. I think I know what you're going to say." She interrupts me and looks at me smiling that cute smile.

"I don't think you know."

"Austin, since I've been back…and we have known each other for such a long time. Clearly, we missed each other. I would be lying if I said I didn't realize that there was a definite, you know…energy between us. I mean, sometimes… I feel it too." She took my hands in hers. I was super thrown off by what she said. Energy? What?

"Energy?" I say surprised.

"Yeah. That's what you're trying to tell me, that you have feelings for me? Right?" She looks at me waiting for an answer. Should I say yes? I mean I do have feelings for her but that's not what I was trying to tell her. God! Why can't I just man up and tell her what I need to.

"Not exactly, but... I... It's complicated." I say completing my thoughts. Her face turns to one of shock realizing she was wrong.

"Oh my…Oh my God. What? This work and I'm sort of in this Dallas thing." She says quickly trying to hide her mistake. Her face turned a little pink and you could tell she was embarrassed because she assumed what I was going to tell her.

"Huh?"

"So I'm not... I'm sorry. You know what let's forget this. Let's good night it. And again I'm sorry. You get it. You get it." She said trying to rush inside and wanting to forget this night ever happened.

"Great. Just great" She said realizing she forgot her keys. She was stuck outside. She tried pressing the buttons calling up to her apartment "Alex, please open the door."

"No." You could hear Alex say through the box

"Dallas thing?" I say questioningly now that she stuck down her. She could answer my questions.

"Oh, such not a good time. Alex?" She yells

"What Dallas thing?"

"We've just been spending some time together."

"Is it like, dating?"

"Yes, I guess." That's unfair. I liked Ally first. She's smart, beautiful, funny, and caring. Now I see why Dallas likes her. It's still unfair I noticed these things first.

"Has he met Alex? Does Alex know?"

"No. I've set specific rules. Alex just doesn't like it when I'm with anybody. So that's why he's doing this, locking me out of my apartment." She says pointing to the buttons that call up to the apartments.

"Where did Dallas take you?"

The door buzzes and she's finally let in. She opens the door that leads to the nice warm inside. I follow her up the stair and back to her apartment.

"A reading."

"Like a book reading?"

"Would you please –?"

"What was the reading about?" I interrupt her.

"I don't know, it was about a kayak.

"A kayak?"

"Alex!" She yells knocking furiously on the door.

"Sounds like a great date."

"Alex open this door right now!"

"Open it yourself." Alex yells. Ally realizes the apartment door is unlocked and opens the door.

"UGHHHHH!" She yells screaming into the apartment and into her room.

"What?" Alex asks innocently.

"You both are driving me crazy." She finishes off and storms away.

"She's mad." Alex says quietly. I walk in and close the door and go sit down next to Alex. "She's got a boyfriend." The little guy says

"A few dates don't make a boyfriend." I say trying to make him feel better.

"I'm six by the way."

"What's that?" I say confused why he brought that up.

"You told the lady on the bus I was five. I'm not, I'm six. My birthday's soon." I didn't know he was awake on the bus.

"Yup."

"Are you still going to come to my party?" He asks looking up at me with Ally's pleading brown eyes. The same eyes she always used on me when she wanted me to do something. I kept looking at the little boy in front of me and for the first time since I've met him I could see some of my features in him.

"Yes, Alex. I'm going to be there." I say smiling back down at him.


End file.
